Moving On KibaTama
by kibalovestamaki
Summary: This is another Fanfiction of KibaTama but very different to the previous one. Please read it, like it and share
1. Chapter 1

Kiba's POV

They call me Mr. Sad Dog. That's my nickname now? Because I lost her and my dream...

My life sucks. My Hokage name is gone and sent to Naruto. I hate him so much. He took everything away from me. She's gone. Hinata's gone and she is taken. My love. My crush. My true love is gone and abandoned me, with that stupid blonde boy. Damn him. I'll treat you better Hinata. Just stick towards me. I'll love you forever. Just love me...

Too late. She's getting married and I'm here. Single as fuck. No one wants me. I can't do this. Ill rather die, then leave lonely. But who can love like Hinata did. I love Hinata. My only one. Hinata Hyūga.

Everyone keeps on looking at me. "Look AT him, he looks so sad! OMG did you know Naruto and Hinata are getting married?"  
UGH shut up! You don't know how I feel. No one does. I lost my dreams. Ino and Choji come to help me but there's no use. You can't make a new Hinata.

"Kiba? You okay?" Someone says.

"Don't even ask," I didn't even bother to look up at them. It wasn't Hinata, my sister or my mama. They aren't important in my life. Just go away!

As I was walking by, I saw Choji. I was planning on ignoring him but he grabbed my arm.

" Kiba! Why don't we go to the Ramen shop, we can get ramen there" Choji said.

"Eh, okay Choji." I said.

We met up and we talked and talked. We ate ramen noodles and talked more. He said he got a girl called Karui. I never knew Choji was dating the hot head person. She's awesome! I feel happy for him. But am I happy to myself?

"look man, I understand what you are trying to do but it isn't working. I still love her," I explained

"Kiba, I think it's time to...give up on her"

I looked down and punch the table. I don't want to do that. I want her to be mine.  
"Kiba?" He said  
I didn't say anything, I paid for my food and left.

Maybe I was overreacting. I shouldn't bash out at Choji. He hasn't done anything wrong. Why is life a bitch? This is disgusting. I'm walking around the village. I want to be away from the village and Hinata. I just want to run away. I saw Akamaru and we walked to together.

I walked and walked with Akamaru and I smelled something I didn't like. Something bad. I saw a vet shop and it looked like a new shop. I've never seen it before. I didn't want to go near the shops. It smelled of cats. I hate cats. Not even one. I decided to walk along until a woman opened the vet door and got out a basket. I have never seen her before. She is probably new. I didn't like her smell. Smell of cats. Not nice. I started coughing and coughing more when she came closer to me. The smell of cats are killing me! I wanted to vomit ! Too late... All that barf went outside her pet shop and she looked shocked. I wouldn't be surprised. I just ruined her front pet shop.  
"Sir...Y-" she said. Her voice was scared but it was soft.  
I groaned and told her to fuck off. I can't stand woman anymore but she ignored me and help me. For me to not smell her cat scent, she put a tissue smelling like coco and vanilla over my nose. That's smells so sweet. I like it. She rubbed my puking from my mouth and gave me water to drink. I felt better. Quite better. Now imagine if she left here... I wouldn't like that. Maybe I was being rude after all. But don't blame me.  
"I hate your scent!" I said,  
"You don't like cats?" She said  
"Not one bit!"  
"That's sad. I like dogs." She said, touching my cheeks. Her hands smelt like vanilla. Maybe she doesn't smell like cats underneath all that clothing.

"Really?" I said with excitement

"Yes but I prefer cats." She said.

"Well meet Akamaru!" I pointed out.

Akamaru was pulling me away from Tamaki. He probably didn't like the smell either. Tamaki got up and got something from her pockets. She lifted up a treat and threw it to Akamaru. Once Akamaru ate it, he was amazed. I have never seen him happy. This is girl is strange. Well...to me.

"Oh well, thank you. My name is Kiba Inu-"

"Inuzuka. I know! My name is Tamaki!"

Oh so I'm quite known in these areas. That's good, I guess...

"That's a cute name! Tamaki!" I said

"Thanks. Most guys... say that to me...I work as vet." Tamaki said

"Cool. So you work with animals" I said

"All sorts. Hehe!" Tamaki said.

"Ah no. I need to get my resources tomorrow morning. If I got there, it'll become dark!"

" Sorry for intruding!" I s

"No worries. Just breathe."

What's wrong with me? I was this gloomy dog boy so why am i excited? I feel nothing. Not even one bit to Tamaki. I'll probably won't see her again. Ugh whatever.

"I must be going. I promise I'll clean this mess once I come back!"

I was embarrassed. I puked on some lady's shop and I didn't get to clean it up because I ran away with embarrassment? I'm such a coward. But I needed to get out the situation. I didn't want to anyone and here comes Tamaki. Poor her. She had a duty to do and I was just prejudicing her. Being rude and disrespectful. I hope she forgives me. It was evening and the sky was turning dark. I yawned and I wanted to go sleep.  
I walked home and I got a note.  
" Come To Naruto x Hin-"

I thrower that invitation in the bin. How could they? This made me angry. And hated. I bashed my table, chairs, doors and the floor and I heard something. I got the pan from the kitchen and walked towards the front door. This is suspicious. I grabbed the handle and saw Shino. Shino?

"Er...explain?" I said confused.

"We are going to be having a party for NARUTO'S wedding. You coming?

"No way! I don't know why they are celebrating now, when the marriage is going to be next month! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Kiba are yo-"  
I slammed the door and Shino knew I wasn't coming. I didn't want to. I didn't want to see my girl touching someone else, knowing that my girl is in love with him. I don't want to be defeated. I sat down and thought I was going to do tomorrow. Oh yeah! Go to Tamaki's shop and clean the mess. Okay good. I went to sleep, hoping this day would be over.

 _ **Next Day**_  
I put my clothes and jogged to Tamaki's shop. As I got there, the shop was closed. She probably wasn't there. I saw a window and no one was there. Oh yeah! Where is she? Gone. Well the vomit is gone. I feel bad. I went to coffee shop and I saw Tamaki. I waved and she waved back.

"Hey!" I said  
"Hi!" She said  
"Sorry for making a mess! I was careless!  
"Don't worry. I got it cleared! And do I really stink?"  
"Well, um... I-I'm not sure!"  
"Okay,"  
STUPID ANSWER. I AM AN IDIOT.

"No you smell like coco and vanilla!" I said.  
"Oh thanks!"  
I saw her blush. Did I make her blush? Hmm... I just realised she doesn't smell like cats all. It's just her vet clothing.

"How are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Great. Doing perfect," I lied.

"Really? You don't look so good..." Tamaki answered.

Wait how did she realised that quick? Is that her jutsu. To see if someone is lying? Well, I am not going to lose!

"I said I'm fine, okay?" I answered back.

"Hmmm..." She said. She knew I was lying. I could tell from her face. She just didn't want to talk about it now.

After a while of silence, Sakura, Ino and Temari entered the cafe shop.

"Ugh Shikamaru and I are fi-..oh hey Kiba," Temari said.

I didn't answer back. She nudged me and started to pinch me.  
"Ow!" I screamed.  
"Where's my hello?" Temari said.  
"Hi, Temari..." I answered with weakness.

"Ugh...pitiful Kiba, an- OH who is this?" Temari looked at Tamaki.

"Er, hi...my name is Tamaki!" Tamaki said shly.

"Wait he's moved on? From Hinata?" Temari.

"Finally, he isn't depressed anymore!" Sakura came in.

I hated this. This area. How dare they say that? No one can replace Hinata. Not even Tamaki.

"Shut up! You don't get it!" I said with anger.  
As I got up and left, Tamaki didn't look shocked. She looked like she understood what I was going through. She just looked at me, she looked angry. I just left and decided to go home. I suggest that Temari and Sakura explained my love for Hinata. Well that's great. Ugh, honestly I just don't want to see Tamaki, not in this state. I mean like, she's a woman. She doesn't need to see this. I feel bad. I don't know what to do.

I see Naruto when I walked far away from the cafe. It's been a month since I have seen that bastard. I've always smelled him so I would know where he is and avoid but know i want to deal with. I can't help but go insane. I went forward and forward. My claws were growing and I wanted to hurt Naruto.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ASSHOLE. PAYBACK BASTARD!" I shouted as I ran.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Without noticing, someone barged in my actions. It was a woman.

"Stop!" She said.

Oh no. I can't. I can't. I saw Tamaki defending Naruto and instead of wounding Naruto, I hurt Tamaki.

"Ahhhhh..." she moaned in pain.

I hurt Tamaki. I hurt her badly. She needs help. She's fading. Her eyes closed  
Once I got back to my senses, I realised Naruto was staring at me like I was a murderer.

"She n-needs help. I-I didn't-"

"I'll take her to the hospital, you just... stay away from her! You could've killed her!" Naruto said.

"I should do this. This isn't your mess!" I shouted out.

"Well, I care about my village and if someone is wounded, I try to make sure they are safe! Do you really think you are stable?" Naruto told me.

I couldn't say anything. I tried to kill Naruto and hurt Tamaki instead. She doesn't need me. No one does. I am alone. I saw Naruto holding her and taking her to the hospital. He jumped and as I watched them. Tamaki's right side was covered in blood. Some of the blood touched me... I feel guilty. I smell something.. I turn around and I see Hinata. She looked scared and disgusted. I wanted to closer and hug her but she went back. I guess she saw everything. Once I was dashing at Naruto, he did say how Hinata was going to meet with him to go and prepare the wedding and I wanted to kill him...

"Hinata! I-..." I started..

" I saw everything. Kiba, this isn't you. You have been acting strangely towards me and Naruto. Ever since we have been together, you know how much I love Naruto! Why did you want to kill him?!" She shouted.

I honestly felt scared and shocked. Hinata is angry at me?! I don't understand...Does she hate me now?

" He took you away from me! I l-love you, Hinata!" I screamed. I needed to get this off my chest. My confession.

"Kiba...I can't accept it,"

I hear a million pieces shattering onto the floor and I know that was my heart. She broke me and I can't do anything to save myself. She ran and I would do the same if I was in this occasions. Gosh, I'm an idiot. I just an idiot. A big idiot. I can't take Hinata. She's taken. Right now, I need to see if Tamaki's okay. Naruto shouldn't be the hero now. I made the mess and I'm going to clean it! 

*HEYY! THIS THE AUTHOR's MESSAGE THANKS FOR READING. YES I AM AN KIBTAMA SHIPPER. I AM IN THE KIBATAMA TEAM. FOOLOW US ON INSTAGRAM: FOLLOW US ON TUMBLR: kibatamaa.. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS VERSION OF KIBATAMA


	2. Chapter 2

I am running to the Konoha hospital and I am so tired. Gosh I need to stop eating junk food! However, I got there. With my nose, I sensed Tamaki and Naruto. I rushed in the hospital and asked the reception where Tamaki was.  
"Are you a relative or have a relationship with this Tamaki?" She said.  
"Er... I am currently her b...boyfriend!" I lied while blushing. Gosh that was hard to say. Tamaki as my girlfriend. No way. She doesn't even like me, from the part that I nearly killed her. I am an idiotic dog. What if Naruto is right? What if I am unstable. No way! There's no way that dumb blonde is right!

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka!" I said.

"Right this way, sir!"she told me and I followed her.

We turned left and right and went up the stairs. The lift broke. Agh, great. Then we were finally here. The receptionist opened the door and I saw Tamaki lying on the hospital bed. She looks dull. What did I do? To become a filthy cruel creature?

"Miss Tamaki, your boyfriend came to see you!" The receptionist said. I started to blush. If only the receptionist knew I was lying.

"Boyfriend?" Tamaki said with confusion.

Tamaki looked straight at the door and she ended up looking at me. Her eyes were full of anger yet with delight.

"Ah, yes, my b..boyfriend, send him in," Tamaki said.

This keeps on getting awkward and more awkward. I went beside to Tamaki and we both stared at each other. It was silent, but I liked it this way. Then, Tamaki was the first person to speak.

"You still like Hinata..." She began.

"Did the girls tell you?" I asked.

"Yes but, I just found out myself" she said.

"Oh, well, bingo!" I said.

She began laughing but stopped when her arm started to ache. I feel sorry for the crimes I made. For Tamaki...

"Kiba, I will be fine. My grandma is taking over my shop and I am recovering very quickly! Don't worry, I will be out as a flash. Just be please don't worry about me. I am fine!" She told me. I was still insecure.

"Fine. But in order for you to forgive me, I'll stay by your side until you get released, Okay Miss cat girl?" I said.

"Shut up doggy boy and fine, you can stay!" She said, sulking.

I started to take off my jacket and my jumper. I accidentally took off my t-shirt and she saw my six-pack!

"What the fuck are you doing? So you are a stripper? Well, I don't have any money on me today; come back to me sooner!" She said jokingly.

"Aw, man. I was going to put a show for only you. A special day for you ain't it, eh?" I said.

"Nah, one of the best moments in here was granny sent me me good food. It was so beautiful. I started crying. Ah, bless the granny cat!" She said.

"You're such a weirdo, cat girl!" I said.

"You're such a idiot, dog boy" Tamaki said.

We both stuck our tongues out and looked away.

A few hours of time together, Tamaki grabbed her pillow and put on her bed and she layed there.

"I am feeling tired, Kiba..." She said. Her voice sounded like she has been writing exams for a whole day. She's tired.

"Well, get yourself comfortable, I'll tuck you in," I said.

"Are you going to go home, now?" She asked.

"Nope, remember before, I wouldn't leave you, well if it's breakfast then maybe...but I will always be here!" I replied.

"Good. I want you here..." She drifted off. She is sleeping now.

Without her noticing, I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

This felt like a date. A first date...

As I turned my back, I saw blonde boy. Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't want him to ruin Tamaki's sleep so I went outside the room. Ugh, already I'm breaking my promises.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"To see Tamaki," I answered.

"We all know what you did and you wanted to come back hurting her again?" He said.

" No... I just wanted her to forgive me and I apologise!

"Well, what if you possibly could've wild out then" Naruto replied.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't lay a finger Tamaki because she is the only one who can look at me and smile and have a great laugh with me!" I answered.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while.

"I don't want to hear any negative things from you!" Naruto said.

I didn't reply back. That darn fool! I went back to the room and Tamaki was staring at me. To be honest, it freaked me out but then she blinked and said,

"Is that true?"

"What is true?" I asked.

"What you said back there..." Tamaki groaned. "Is it true?"

"I...er...well, yes" I stumbled.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm helping you!" Tamaki yawned.

"Go to sleep, cat girl! I promised I'll be there next to you when you wake up!" I said. "Plus, I'm sleepy"

"Fine, dog boy!" She said.

She rested her eyes and she looked beautiful. I got a chair and grabbed her hand and went to sleep.


End file.
